


No Need for an Alpha (Art Masterpost!)

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes), Unforth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Baker Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean, Pencil, Perfect Pair Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Two Person Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Dean doesn’t need an Alpha, he can take care of himself and his bakery, thank you. Sure he met this cute Alpha online, but there is one problem: He lied about his own second gender online and doesn’t know how to get out of this lie. And then there is this Alpha group that comes into his bakery every Thursday and makes his life even harder. Even though one of them… seems different.An entry to the Perfect Pair Bang by NotfunnyDean and unforth!(see the fic post for additional tags and such)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Perfect Pair Bang 2020 (Official)





	No Need for an Alpha (Art Masterpost!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No need for an Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178723) by [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean), [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth). 



> Wooooo posting day!! Ages ago, NotfunnyDean and I selected each other as collaboration partners for the Perfect Pair Bang! We developed this story together from concept through inception and creation and finalization, and now here we are!! I'm so excited to share it with ya'll. NotfunnyDean has been a pleasure to work with, the mods for the Perfect Pair Bang have been amaaaaaze, and all in all this has been a really wonderful experience. Thanks so much for making this a blast, NotfunnyDean!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> [You can read the fic here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178723)!!! 
> 
> Both these pieces are pencil on paper. I've never done either an "interior" space or so many portraits before so even though I definitely see a fuckton of room for improvement, I'm still pleased with how they came out. <3

Banner:

Art Piece 1: Dean working in his coffee shop/bakery! (I had waaaaay too much funny planning his menu, that took longer than anything else in this piece lol...this was all really new for me, I've never tried to do perspective like this, I think it mostly worked?? Even if Dean's head is too big, lol...)

Art Piece 2: The family fight in the bakery (Gabriel's surprise). There are a lot of things I'd do differently if I did this again but considering I generally plan my pieces entirely around not having to draw faces in any substantive way, this was a real challenge for me and I'm generally pleased with how it turned out - that everyone is recognizable is a minimum standard that I'm really excited to hit - at least I think I hit it). I'm especially pleased with Gabriel. 

Go read the story!! Thanks for taking a peek at my art! <3


End file.
